The List
by ObedientLittleCat
Summary: Ron wakes Harry up with the answers to today's Potions test from a mysterious source... When Harry is the only student in the class to get the potion right, how will Snape choose to reward him? HPSS slash!
1. Chapter 1

_Meiow!_

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they are the property of the genius that is JKR. I just borrow the characters and make them do rude things to each other.

Story summary: Ron wakes Harry up with the answers to today's Potions test from a mysterious source... When Harry is the only student in the class to get the potion right, how will Snape choose to reward him? HPSS - a little bit of slash is very good for you!

This is my first attempt at SLASH and it IS HPSS (as in M/M), so if you don't like, don't read! The slash itself is in **Chapter 2 **but this chapter has flirting first:) Hope you enjoy it!

**THE LIST - Chapter 1**

"Harry! _Harry_ - what's this?"

Harry sat up suddenly and squinted at the blurry figure of Ron sitting on the edge of his bed. He was annoyed - he'd been in the middle of a very interesting dream. He pushed aside the images of long ebony-black hair and luxurious onyx eyes and tried to focus.

"What's _what_?"

"This!" And Ron flapped a piece of parchment enthusiastically in front of Harry's nose. Harry rubbed his bleary eyes and fumbled about for his glasses.

"It's a recipe."

Harry took the parchment sleepily and peered at it.

"No, Ron, it's a list of potion instructions."

"I wonder what sort of potion it is…"

"I dunno…want to try it after lessons tonight?"

They had no time to discuss this idea with Hermione until lunch in the Great Hall.

"What? Harry, no _way_! You don't even know who put it on your pillow. And anyway, we've got homework to do in the library tonight!"

"She's right, mate." Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron. "Well, not about the homework - but, listen: for all you know, Malfoy put it there in the hope you'd use it and blow yourself up."

"Malfoy couldn't have got into the bedroom. He doesn't know the password."

"So it was someone from Gryffindor?"

"Or someone who's got the password from a Gryffindor."

"Don't you recognise it, Hermione?"

Hermione took the parchment and her brow furrowed as her eyes skimmed down the list.

"It seems quite simple, very basic ingredients…but where would you get snail's ears from? I've never seen that in a potion before."

"Just a random guess, Hermione, but I'd suggest - a snail?"

"They don't _have_ ears."

"Don't they?"

"I don't think so…the rest is pretty straightforward: rowan twigs, ground ginger, hawthorn…and, and this one's underlined: crushed amethyst and honey, mixed together first then added, combined, once the mixture has turned blue."

"That's probably the part that kills you." Muttered Ron darkly. Harry took the parchment back and put it in his pocket.

"Perhaps I should show it to Professor Snape. He'd know."

"Harry, have you gone mad? Don't let _him_ see it! And, speaking of Snape - we're five minutes late for double Potions - come on!"

They reached the door of Snape's dungeon Potions classroom and paused. Harry found that his heart was fluttering rather uneasily. He nudged his friend.

"You go in first, Hermione."

"Why me? Why not you?"

"He hates us," hissed Ron. "At least this is the first time you'll have been late."

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"_Miss Granger!…Who appears to have grown four extra legs…Potter, Weasley, stop being idiotic and sit down_." Snape's eyes glittered and the three friends froze - Hermione in embarrassment, Ron in annoyance and Harry in…some sort of strange daze where everything seemed to be floating.

"_And…I think I shall remove five points from Gryffindor for each step you have to take in order to reach your seats._"

Ron sighed and looked intensely irritated. (Harry had to snap himself out of a daydream in which he was being enveloped slowly in ripping black silk.) Their seats were right at the back of the classroom. The door, which they were stood by, was at the front, beside Snape's desk. Snape was watching them with a mocking smirk on his face, his black eyes gleaming coldly and his arms folded. Ron muttered to Harry that he wished he had his broomstick. Hermione was looking miserable. Suddenly Harry had a coherent thought and pulled out his wand.

"Accio!" And three wooden stools sailed across the room and landed before them. Harry and Ron quickly sat down in unison and folded their arms and stared at Snape. As if on cue, they both grinned insanely.

Hermione glared at them and remained standing. Snape's brilliant black eyes pierced into Harry's and sparkled in mild amusement. Harry almost shivered. There was something mysterious and unusual in Snape's eyes that was oddly exciting…

_"Very good, Mr Potter. Now. If you will return to your usual position, we can begin_." _Your usual position._ Harry's mind whirled, overflowing with images which could have come straight out of a sex manual as he and Ron gave each other the thumbs up and, along with Hermione, picked up their stools and trudged to the back of the room. There was a silence whilst they took their seats, broken by:

"_And that's forty eight points from Gryffindor_."

Ron slammed his stool down on the stone floor with a crash and sat on it.

_"And an extra two points for attempting to break classroom furniture. Now_," Snape waved his wand lazily and a list of instructions appeared on the board behind him "_today, you shall be brewing this potion. Or, in the case of most of you, you shall be brewing something entirely different, but if I conceded defeat every time one of my classes was incompetent I would never get out of bed in the morning._"

Harry's glasses steamed up. Snape. Bed. Mmmwaaa… Hermione prodded Harry eagerly and he blinked, flustered, and actually looked at the board - and turned to Hermione in surprise.

"I know, I know, Harry! Snails ears and everything!" she hissed in excitement. Snape narrowed his eyes at the pair of them. He looked incredibly bored.

_"However, you may notice that I have left one off one of the ingredients from this _extremely_ exciting list. Today's task is to brew the potion, complete with the ingredient I have left out. It will be an exercise to test your intuition and how much attention you have actually been paying in class - the student who manages to brew the complete potion will receive a reward at the end." _And his eyes settled on Harry for just long enough for Harry to feel like the only other person in the room. He felt obliged to speak.

"What does the potion do, sir?" he inquired hoarsely.

"_That is not the point of the lesson, Mr Potter. If you must know, it is a cure for a severe headache or hangover. A reasonably harmless potion which, should you get it wrong - as I suspect most of you will - will do you no harm. It may even wake a few of you _up_. Now begin! Before I change my mind and give you all a test instead._"

"He's left off the amethyst and honey!Hissed Harry.

"And that's two ingredients anyway - how on earth are the rest of us supposed to guess that?" grumbled Ron.

"You don't have to guess, Ron - you can use my list."

"No, Harry. _Someone_ left it for your use, not ours." Whispered Hermione seriously.

"I bet those aren't the missing ingredients anyway. He did say there was only one." Harry replied, frowning.

"Well there's no harm in your trying, Harry. And Snape's here if anything goes wrong."

"How comforting." said Ron, sarcastically.

Half an hour later, most of the class' potions had turned sky blue. Harry was trying especially hard. Snape stalked up and down the rows, eyeing the mixtures broodily and making disparaging and deeply sarcastic comments. He stopped at Harry's cauldron and gracefully folded his arms in a delicious swirl of black fabric - Harry couldn't help feeling he'd been singled out. He gazed at up the impressive figure of his Potions Master standing expectantly before him and found himself blushing. He quickly hid his list under the table and looked up to find Snape's sensual dark eyes boring into his.

"_And… _what_ are you going to do_ now_, Mr Potter?_"

"I'm going to add…erm…" He wasn't sure whether to tell Snape about his list or not. He opened his mouth. Ron kicked him under the table and he quickly shut it again.

"_There is a large array of ingredients on my desk. Why don't you go over there and see if something_ inspires_ you._" Smirked Snape, sarcastically, and curled his lips. Harry had to lower his eyes from Snape's face due to his cheeks having turned a pronounced shade of cherry - and went quickly over to the desk, across which was sprawled quite a display of different ingredients. Harry searched through the pile, willing the blood to remain in the middle of his body (it currently seemed to be concentrating in two opposite areas which made him very uncomfortable). Convinced he wasn't going to be able to find either amethysts or honey, he tried to calm himself down - but he did find them, and crept back to his desk. Snape was still there, waiting for him with a bitter yet curious look marking his features and his arms still folded. Harry found himself staring at Snape's black sleeves - the coat he wore underneath his robes had so many buttons doing up the sleeves and the front; Harry was wondering how long it took Snape to get dressed in the morning. And undressed at night - _stop it!_

"_What have you got_ there_, Mr Potter?_"

Harry held out his hands obediently. Snape peered down at the purple crystal and the small yellow pot. His eyes flicked suddenly back up to Harry's and ensnared them instantly.

"_And _what_ are you going to do with _those"

Several people craned over to see what Harry was holding. He drew his hands back and put them under the desk, not removing his eyes from Snape's gaze. Snape smirked. Harry mastered enough control over his body to enable himself to give Snape what he hoped was an enchantingly cheeky little smile in return.

"You'll just have to wait and _see_, Professor."

Snape's eyes widened for an instant, then he quirked an eyebrow elegantly and swept away, along the line of bubbling cauldrons. Harry breathed out in relief.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"Here goes nothing." Murmured Harry. He was wondering how he was going to crush an amethyst. He decided reluctantly that the only thing he could do was wrap it in a piece of material and hit it hard with something. There was a loud crash and Snape twirled around suddenly in a whirl of black material and whipped out his wand. Harry froze, holding his scarf. Everyone was staring at him. Snape sighed and pocketed his wand.

"_What have you broken now, Potter?_"

Harry opened up his scarf and found what was left of his amethyst sitting in little bits. Quite a lot of it seemed to be missing.

"It's one of my ingredients, sir. It needs to be crushed."

"_Yes, crushed, not splattered across my floor. Get yourself a broom and sweep up this mess." _

"Yes sir, absolutely sir, sorry sir, right..." Harry spluttered. There was a general rush to the front of the class as Harry's classmates tried to find objects to crush with that brutality and Ron nudged Harry during the commotion.

"What's that all about? _Yes sir, no sir, three bags full, sir _-"

"Nuffin." Harry mumbled crossly. "Where's the broom?"

Snape spent the rest of the lesson sitting at his desk with his hands over his ears as loud crashes reverberated around the room. Harry looked up innocently just once, to find his Professor glaring at him with an irritated look, which seemed to thunder 'this is _your_ fault, Potter'. Or it could have been an incredible look of utter and fierce carnality. But Harry doubted it, and sighed.

Time was running out by the time he had cleaned up and sprinkled the remaining shards of his amethyst into a bowl containing the honey. He mixed them together…and paused. Ron was watching him in interest. His own potion had gone black and was spluttering horribly and he'd all but given up on it. Harry took a deep breath and tipped the mush into his cauldron. Snape leapt to his feet.

_"Time's up! Right - tell me what colour your potions have gone. With any bad luck I haven't gone _deaf_ and I'll still be able to hear you."_

Quite a rainbow of hues was therefore described to Snape, but after each one he merely rolled his black eyes and said "_Wrong_," very loudly. Hermione tried:

"It's a sort of…minty yellow."

"_Wrong_."

"Black. And I think its got measles."

"Definitely_ wrong, Mr Weasley. Mr Potter?_"

"Bright red. With yellow dots."

Snape strode hastily across the room, descending on Harry's cauldron with a very convincing look of mild shock and confusion.

"_Well… what a lucky _guess_, Mr Potter. Trust _you_ to be the one to add _two_ ingredients when I expressly told you there was only _one_ missing."_

The class groaned and muttered loudly in irritation. Snape smirked.

"_That'll _do. _Class dismissed." _And he leant gracefully over the desk towards Harry, who slivered delightedly.

"_Not you, Mr Potter. Bring some of your potion up to my desk._" With that, Snape spun about, weaving contemptuously through the departing students until he reached his desk. Ron smiled at Harry sympathetically. Harry missed the wink that passed between Ron and Hermione as they gathered their things.

Harry scooped up a vial full of his red potion and carried it uneasily up to Snape's desk. With a flick of Snape's wand, the ingredients messily covering his desk whirled up into the air together and flew back into one of the cupboards. Snape sat down and closed his eyes and breathed out slowly until his classroom was empty of students. He then held out one hand.

_"Give me that, Potter - I find myself in need of it after your lesson._" Harry nervously reached out the vial towards Snape and placed it into his hand; Harry's fingertips gently brushing the soft white skin of Snape's palm. Harry shivered eagerly. One of Snape's eyes opened suspiciously and his long thin fingers closed around the glass. He lifted it to his lips and drank the contents in one go, tilting his head back. Harry watched, fascinated, and wriggled uncomfortably. He wanted to reach out and…and…and press his lips to…to Snape's neck... Snape took another deep breath and gave what Harry assumed must be a slight smile.

"_That's better. Thank you, Mr Potter; you may leave." _

Harry suddenly looked upset.

"But…but what about my reward?"

"_Your…what_?" Snape opened both his eyes and Harry suddenly found himself floating in a glorious inky-black sea. Imaginary dark water was gently caressing his face - _aaaaah, stop it! Calm down! Snape hates you, he really hates y-_

"You promised a…a reward for the s-student who m-managed to -"

"_Oh, very well…what would you like as a reward, Mr Potter?"_

Harry's head swam and he had to lean on the desk to stop himself falling over because Snape was still staring at him.

"W-what?"

Snape rolled his onyx eyes.

_"Not having a teenage mind, Mr Potter, I can think of a dozen things to offer as a reward but none, I fear, would appeal to you. Only don't ask me for much; I am not feeling generous."_

"Erm…" Harry stammered, wringing his hands uncomfortably.

Snape looked unimpressed and rested his head in his hand. Harry was squirming and willing himself desperately to think of something normal but Snape still had him fixed with his gaze and the only words currently whirling around in Harry's brain were obscene and involved licking and bodily fluids and groaning and heavy breathing and -

"_What do young men your age take pleasure from? Let's see…girls, alcohol, underage magic, sex, chocolate, flying…am I getting warm?_"

Mmm…Warm…

"Er…yes, th-those sound…about…._about_ right. _Sir._"

Harry was busy having spasms because Snape said the word 'sex'. He bit his own hand and squirmed even more.

_"I'm afraid I'm not in a position to offer you most of those, Mr Potter. You'll have to settle for the chocolate."_

"I…I'd prefer…" Harry was staring at the floor and rubbing his hand, which hurt now.

_"Yes? You're not going to ask me for the sex, are you?" _Harry looked up in enthusiastic shock - to find Snape smirking at what he had apparently decided was a joke.

Snape's smile faded instantly when he saw Harry's eager face and Harry froze at the look of horror which materialised on his Professor's face. Their eyes locked. Snape shook his head and looked again at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face, scrutinising Harry closely; Harry was beginning to wish he could just curl up into a ball and roll away into a corner and hide there for the rest of his life…then suddenly:

_"Who are you and what have you done with the Harry Potter that detests me?"_

Harry knelt on the floor before his Professor - who had his head in his hands and his eyes closed - and took a deep breath. His heart was hammering but he must have had the biggest grin on his face as he shuffled closer.

"I'm Harry Potter and I don't detest you, sir. In…in fact it's…it's quite the opposite."

_"I don't believe y - it's just to good to be tru-"_

Snape faltered and gazed down at Harry, who was kneeling between his legs and looking…delighted. Didn't Snape just say that Harry liking him was too good to be true? Harry couldn't believe - couldn't understand - it, but he didn't let that worry him:

"Then sit back in your chair and relax, sir. This can be my reward, if you like."

_"If I like…"_

Snape eyed Harry dubiously - and then, to Harry's infinite delight, relaxed gently into his chair, his arms draped in a leisurely fashion over the arms of the chair and his legs falling open invitingly. He raised one exquisite eyebrow and gazed smoothly down at Harry; he seemed to have completely recovered his composure:

"_And what now, Mr Potter?_" The voice, soft as floating silk, made Harry close his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Snape was watching him passively; but there was something smug about that look on his face.

Harry suddenly remembered Ron and Hermione - they must **still** be waiting outside for him. He jumped up and opened the door, just a crack, peering out. Snape was watching him in mild interest from his position in the chair, remaining gracefully motionless. Harry's two best friends were leaning against the wall outside the classroom.

"Um…Ron, Hermione…I won't be able to come to the library this evening, ok?"

"Why - what's he got you doin'?" muttered Ron, trying to look offended.

"Erm…"

"_Hurry up, Mr Potter. I can't wait around… All. Evening_."

Harry grinned sheepishly at Ron and Hermione. "Sorry," he shrugged - and closed the door abruptly. Ron and Hermione turned and ambled off to the library looking very pleased with themselves.

Back in Snape's classroom, Harry leant his back against the door and eyed Snape, who was watching him in return, perfectly still and in complete silence. A tiny smirk was gracing his face and giving it an air of calm amusement.

Harry felt as though he were watching a poisonous snake and waiting for it to strike; he was becoming increasingly nervous. After a few minutes of this staring, Snape sighed; _he must know the effect his voice has_, thought Harry ruefully, as that luxurious sigh caressed his ears. Looking decidedly bored, the Professor relaxed even further into his chair - his legs sliding open even further - but otherwise remained motionless.

_"So this is your reward - you want me to sit in my chair? Not very imaginative, is it, Mr Potter? I could do much better than this with just the chocolate._"

This was exactly what Harry wanted, but he tried not to show it; he tried to look defiant:

"Go on then, what would you do?"

_(The next chapter is where the slash is – enjoy!) _


	2. Chapter 2

Ok – this is the second chapter and it contains SLASH! Prrrr…

"Go on then, what would you do?"

"_Pardon, Mr Potter?_"

"What would you do…_sir_?"

"_Come here. I'll show you_."

Harry's eyes widened and he wondered how he was ever supposed to advance the six or so metres between him and Snape on these legs, which were shaking like jelly. Somehow, however, he managed it, and was soon standing on the other side of Snape's desk, looking across it at his Professor, whose penetrating gaze had followed him steadily across the room.

_"How did you know which two ingredients to add this afternoon, Mr Potter? I refuse to believe it was just dumb luck…or even skill."_

Transfixed, Harry pulled out the parchment from his pocket and placed it on Snape's desk - his Professor continued to stare at him, then gradually lowered his gaze, curled his lip slightly and reached out lazily and picked up the parchment.

_"Where did you get this?"_

"I found it on my pillow. I was sort of hoping you'd put it there."

_"No indeed."_

"Oh. Are you sure? You didn't want me to stay behind after class?"

_"It is, however, written in Miss Granger's handwriting. Didn't you notice?" _Snape sneered pityingly. Harry shook his head, looking ashamed - he never usually read anything Hermione had written, unless he was busy copying it. Snape, on the other hand, had Hermione's constant stream of extremely lengthy essays to mark…

_"Nevertheless, Mr Potter, you should have handed it in to me at the beginning of the lesson. I could, therefore, have had a chance to change the potion so as not to give you an unfair advantage. As it is, you have as good as been caught cheating in class. Needless to say, you no longer merit the reward I was going to give you."_

Harry tried not to look devastated but obviously failed, for Snape suddenly reached out one hand and gently stroked Harry's cheek with his fingers. His face wore an expression of sarcastic concern.

"_Poor, poor little boy…here, I have something that may cheer you up._"

And he leant over and gently brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry's eyes went wide as saucers and he gasped and leant in for more, but Snape had already sat back in his chair.

_"Go on - off to the library with you."_

Harry tried to stand up. He gathered his stuff and walked miserably towards the door. At the last second he turned back: "What would you have given me if I hadn't cheated?"

Snape raised one eyebrow and smiled. _"You'll never know now, will you. As it is, the best you can hope for now is punishment for your cheating."_

Realising he had little to lose now and hoping desperately, Harry returned Snape's gaze and said, very deliberately:

"I want to do down on you."

He winked. Snape's eyes widened slightly, but his face remained perfectly composed.

_"You have no subtlety, Mr Potter. Declarations like that do not exactly turn me on."_

Harry put down his bag and sighed. He was doing this all wrong.

"Then what _does_ turn you on?"

_"When you've done something that works, _you'll know_, trust me."_

Harry was turning back to the door when he froze - and turned around again. Was that an invitation? He looked at Snape carefully. Snape returned his look with quiet amusement.

"Mr_ Potter? Where are you going?_"

_What? Has he suddenly changed his mind -didn't he just tell me to go away? How am I supposed to know what to do - I can barely stand!_ Harry looked about wildly, clueless.

"I don't know! I don't know what you _want_! Why don't you just help yourself? Do whatever you want, I don't care…I…I want to be_ punished_, or rewarded, whatever either may involve - anything is better than the nothing I have to endure at the moment..." He faltered and trailed off altogether at the amoral smirk which was spreading itself across his Potions Master's features. The black eyes were gleaming wickedly.

_"Well then...lock the door and come here."_

Harry nodded in silence, locked the door and approached the desk. A row of chocolates appeared before him. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"This is my punishment? Well, I _don't _actually like dark chocolate. It makes me feel sick, so that makes sens-."

_"Then you have no taste, Mr Potter. And that is irrelevant anyway, because I want to watch you eat every last one of them."_

Harry paused, slightly disconcerted.

"Why?"

_"I shall be paying particular attention to the way you use your _tongue_, Mr Potter."_

"Oh." Harry grinned and nodded in comprehension.

_"Put down hands on the desk, palms down, and pick them up with your mouth."_

Harry did as he was told; he had to bend over the desk to get his face close to the chocolate. It smelled so piercingly bitter that he shuddered.

_"Problem?"_

"No, _sir_." Harry mumbled and lowered his mouth onto the chocolate at the end of the row, picking it up in his mouth and chewing it. He grimaced as caramel exploded over his tongue and forced himself to swallow. The taste was disgusting. He looked up. Snape was watching him contemptuously.

_"Boring. You can do better than that."_

Harry lowered his face more cautiously this time, and gently bit the top off the next chocolate in the line. The chocolate crumbled and pale golden caramel oozed out onto the tray. Harry's tongue snaked out and nimbly licked the caramel out of the broken shell - as he raised his head, there was a trail of viscous yellow sweetness connecting his mouth with the desk, and his lips were syrupy-sticky. He glanced at Snape - to find his Professor gazing at him, enchanted. Harry licked the caramel slowly from his lips, trying to look sensual and not to shudder at the taste -

"Better?"

Snape made no reply.

"Would you like one?"

Harry gently pushed a chocolate across the table with his nose. Snape reached out one hand, in some kind of daze, and picked up the chocolate and brought it to his lips. As he bit into it, caramel trickled out onto his fingers and he paused. Harry instantly left his place on the other side of the desk and proceeded to wrap his mouth around those fingers. He opened his eyes and moaned: Snape was giving him the dirtiest look he had ever seen.

_"Get down on your knees."_

Harry obediently knelt on the floor so that he was, once again, kneeling in between Snape's legs. Snape lowered his hand graciously so that Harry could continue sucking his fingers. Harry ran his tongue over them.

_"You're a brazen little slut, aren't you… I had no idea the famous Harry Potter was this lustful."_

"I'm glad I can still surprise you, sir." Harry closed his eyes and continued blissfully sucking the fingers - Snape suddenly pushed them deep into Harry's throat and Harry almost choked.

_"Not used to doing this, though, are you."_

Harry shook his head around Snape's fingers.

_"What you lack in experience you make up for in enthusiasm, I suppose?"_

Harry nodded eagerly. Snape slid his fingers in and out of Harry's mouth and Harry snatched at them impatiently.

Then, abruptly, the fingers disappeared. Harry's mouth felt empty; his brain had turned to mush and all he could think about was - he lowered his head and pressed his face hotly and boldly in between Snape's legs and rubbed his cheek roughly against the black material of his Professor's trousers. He felt the muscles tense beneath the fabric; and found what he was looking for…Snape's erection was suddenly pressed against Harry's face and Snape wriggled deliciously.

"Oh!" It was Harry's gasp as he moved one inquisitive hand towards the zip of Snape's trousers - and looked up. Snape was breathing heavily and watching him with a look of heavy-lidded lust.

"Can I?" Harry mouthed, grinning. Snape shook his head breathlessly, staring straight into Harry's eyes with a look that suggested quite the opposite. Harry teasingly pretended to look disappointed and drew back.

"What a pity. I would have really enjoyed doing tha-"

And suddenly Snape's hard, leaking cock was forced deep into his throat. Harry didn't know how Snape could have undone his trousers so fast but soon he didn't care as his mouth was being filled so roughly that he could hardly breathe and Snape's fingers were buried in his messy hair. Harry closed his eyes in giddy ecstasy; the feeling, the _taste _was incredible. Very soon he began to run out of air, however, and the choke reflex at the back of his throat made him pull back - and his Professor let out a strangled moan of frustration. Harry quickly grasped Snape's cock in one hand and teasingly licked the head - and felt the violent shudder that ripped through his Professor's body. He glanced up; Snape had his dry mouth hanging open and was watching him in dim, breathless amazement.

Harry swirled his tongue over the tip again then proceeded to lick and kiss before taking as much of Snape's cock as was comfortable into his mouth and sucking; Snape's cock was soon dripping with his saliva as his tongue caressed it sloppily.

Snape bared his teeth; the incredibly wet sound of Harry going down on him was almost unbearable. He gripped the arms of his chair until his fingernails were buried into the wood.

Harry tightened his grip and twisted his head, sliding his mouth around Snape's cock then taking it deeper into his hot, damp mouth, then licking and allowing his own saliva to dribble down his chin. Snape closed his eyes rapturously and threw his head back, then groaned and wiped away a tear, his long black hair tumbling messily over his face. Harry opened his eyes blearily and thought his Professor looked infinitely sexy with his hair in a mess, his eyes moist and pleading and his tongue darting out to lick his parched lips. Snape moaned deeply in pleasure and Harry shivered delightfully - and started using his hand as well as his mouth. His knees were hurting; his neck was wet with his own saliva, and sweat was trickling down his forehead, but none of it mattered when Snape made noises like that. Suddenly there were fingers digging into his shoulders.

_"Oh - stop, stop!" _Harry didn't stop._ "Damn you, Potter - I'm going to come, stop it! I don't want this to be over so quickly!"_

"What do you want to do instead?" Harry asked innocently, gazing up at Snape whilst allowing his Professor to push him away shakily. Snape looked down at Harry, kneeling before him and trying to look chaste when his lips and chin were wet with saliva. He nodded to Harry's robes.

_"Take them off. Take it all off."_

Harry grinned dirtily and got to his feet. He took the opportunity to rub his aching knees and wipe his face, then started hurriedly pulling off his clothes with a fiery look on his face. When he got down to his boxers, he suddenly became rather self-conscious and paused, cuddling his robes over his chest. Snape reached out and snatched it away. He seemed to be having trouble keeping himself in his chair.

_"Keep going." _The voice was cold in its desire; fighting to restrain himself from lunging forward and jumping on Harry, Snape flung Harry's robe carelessly onto the cold stone floor and was then gazing instead at Harry's lean, muscular body with an obviously greedy hunger.

Harry tossed his pants onto the pile of his clothes lying on Snape's floor with a new-found confidence - due to Snape's obviously _desperate _longing to touch him…then advanced when beckoned and straddled Snape's lap excitedly, his straining erection pressing noticeably into Snape's stomach. Harry found his bare skin was soon enfolded in soft black material as strong arms wrapped about him tightly. He felt Snape's hands on his lower back - Snape was regarding him with a starved, ravenous look as he grinned and tilted his face, bringing it down to kiss Harry vigorously.

Harry felt as though he was being devoured by Snape's scorching caresses and moaned against his Professor's lips. He felt the arms about him tighten their grip and wrapped his own arms about his Professor's neck, kissing him back, passionately. Snape's hands found Harry's arse and Harry wriggled happily; his groin pressing firmly against Snape's continued erection and it was Snape's turn to moan against Harry's mouth.

Their kisses got more ardent; fierce and unrestrained, they kissed, bit and licked each other, Harry grinding roughly into Snape's lap and Snape groaning loudly, his fingers digging into Harry's hips and leaving white marks on the gently tanned skin. Harry suddenly decided that his Potions Master was wearing too many clothes. He reached his hands towards Snape's robes and started to detach the flowing black cloak from the black coat; Snape paused in kissing Harry and raised his eyebrows gently, looking intoxicated and dishevelled.

"I'm taking this off."

_"So I noticed."_ Snape smiled weakly.

"There's so many buttons. It may take a while."

_"I've got all night."_

Harry grinned and they kissed again whilst Harry slowly undid the rows of buttons - when he finally got Snape out of his robes and coat and all that remained was his trousers and a white shirt, Harry paused again and draped all the black material carefully over the desk, causing Snape to smile gently. Harry turned his attention back to his Professor and ran his hands over Snape's shoulders and arms, finding them surprisingly muscular; Snape leaned in to kiss Harry again and sped up the pace once more; he took Harry's face in his hands and crushed their lips together hard. Harry closed his eyes and fumbled with the buttons of the white shirt; Snape eventually slapped his hand away impatiently, reached up and ripped his shirt open - buttons scattered across the floor and Harry gasped and, giggling, lifted Snape's wrist and started to undo the buttons on the cuffs - once again the material was snatched from his grasp and torn open.

"Think of the poor elves who spent ages sewing all these buttons onto your clothes!" giggled Harry.

_"They're driving me mad."_ Hissed Snape into Harry's ear.

"Have you learnt your lesson about having too many buttons?" grinned Harry.

_"Yes, yes - come on, hurry up and take the rest off!"_

"I thought you had all night…" Harry mumbled into Snape's chest, gently licking the newly-exposed white skin.

_"Oh, for Merlin's sake - I'll do it myself."_ And Harry found himself roughly lifted from Snape's lap and deposited onto the desk. He watched, looking dazzled, as Snape swiftly ripped off the remainder of his shirt and threw it away, then stepped out of his remaining clothes; Harry was sitting on the desk with his mouth hanging open when he was grabbed again and pulled back into his Potions Master's lap. And then there was skin on skin and it was so soft and Snape's tongue was buried deep in his throat and he'd closed his eyes and sunk into the embrace…Their erections rubbed against each other. Harry moaned softly.

"Professor? I need you to-"

"_Severus._"

"Severus…" Harry savoured being allowed to use Snape's first name: "_Severus,_ please, _touch me_."

Once again Harry was lifted onto the desk - and this time gently pushed backwards to lie down - he felt the remaining chocolates crush under his weight and smear stickily onto his back. He wriggled. Severus climbed on top of Harry and paused.

_"What's the problem?"_

"Those chocolates…"

_"Oh, who cares? Have you ever done a 69?"_

"No. What do you do?"

_"Think about the numbers - what do they seem to be doing to each other?"_

Harry paused. Then suddenly:

"Oooooh!"

Severus grinned. He swivelled around as Harry lay back in anticipation - and suddenly found his erection greedily swallowed up into somewhere moist and hot. Harry cried out - and looked up. He hungrily put his hand on Severus' arse and pulled the hips down; his mouth opening eagerly. He felt Severus tremble as he closed his mouth around hard flesh and sucked blissfully, Harry closing his eyes and wriggling his hips at the warm sensation that was spreading across his whole body. Suddenly there were strong hands fiercely holding his hips still and his cock slid in deeper and touched the back of Severus' throat. Harry cried out again

"How do you do it without choking?" gasped Harry, releasing Severus' cock for a moment. The word that reached his ears sounded like:

_"Practice." _But, as Severus hadn't removed the bit of Harry that he was sucking from his throat, it was difficult to tell. He ran his tongue along the length of Harry's shaft and Harry trembled too, moaning as he devoured Severus into his mouth once more.

The pace got faster, harder; Harry felt as though he were permanently on the point of an orgasm that never seemed to come; he could hardly breathe, his jaw was aching and tears were streaming down his face but in the same moment his body was tingling and shivering hotly; sweat slithered off his burning skin and he felt he'd never been so hard in his life. He reached up one hand and dug his fingernails into Severus back; the white skin was slippery with sweat. Severus flinched and shuddered.

_"I'm going to come, Harry."_ Harry almost fainted and those words alone were enough to push him over the edge; he could feel the tingling sensation at his groin start to explode within him -

"So am I."

There were a few seconds of frantic, desperate, reckless movement and suddenly they both tensed simultaneously; Harry screamed as he came messily into Severus' mouth but the scream was muffled as Severus came straight down Harry's throat in the same instant. Harry felt his body rock with the spasms of pleasure that promised to overwhelm him; he heard Severus groaning deeply and then suddenly his lover had collapsed, crashing down on top of him. They lay there, tangled in each other, sticky with sweat and panting for breath in unison, and there was silence…

Then Severus was dragging himself up and Harry could breathe a little better; Severus sank into his chair and rubbed his painful knees while trying to catch his breath. Harry raised himself up on his elbows and smiled a sticky smile at his lover, who raised an eyebrow at Harry's wild appearance and then grinned back. Harry allowed himself to fall back onto the desk and stared at the ceiling, exhausted - yet exhilarated too.

_"How did you enjoy your reward, Mr Potter?"_

"Well…I was going to ask for a handful chocolate frogs, but I suppose that will have to do."

_"Insolent little -"_

Harry giggled. He wriggled uncomfortably and lifted his hips - and found he'd been lying on one of Severus' white shirt buttons.

"So that was a reward, rather than a punishment?"

_"I considered punishing you, but, seeing as this was the first time you have managed to successfully complete a potion in one of my lessons, I decided to reward you instead..."_

"Next time, Sev, are you going to wear clothes which are easier for me to take off?"

_"Next time, Mr Potter?"_

Harry sat up, worried. Severus folded his bare arms and regarded him with amusement, eyebrows raised. Harry suddenly became very uncomfortably aware that he was naked.

"Well I…I thought that…I…"

_"This was supposed to be your reward for doing well in class."_

"Seems a very extreme way of getting me to concentrate in class." grumbled Harry nervously.

_"Make no mistake, Mr Potter; from now on I shall reward you if you excel, like today; but I shall also punish you if you fail to keep up with the rest of the class."_

Harry beamed as he saw the twinkle in Severus' onyx eyes. "What sort of punishment do I get?"

_"Well, considering your natura_l lack_ of ability in Potions I presume you will be finding out reasonably soon…I believe you have another lesson tomorrow?"_

Harry was suddenly eyeing Severus with an incredibly smutty look and smirking.

"Yes. I can't wait for Potions tomorrow. I never thought I'd be saying that."

"_Cheek!" _grumbled Severus, but his eyes glittered wickedly, _"And neither can I - wait, that is - oh come here and let me kiss you."_

Harry wriggled off the desk eagerly and straddled Severus' lap again; they kissed in rapturous silence and Harry promptly decided that whatever potion he made tomorrow was going to be terrible. Not that he needed to decide that in advance - it usually happened without him even trying.

Half an hour later and Harry was scampering down the dark dungeon corridor on his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room and trying to make himself look less dishevelled. He had never looked forward to Potions so much in his life.

Back in the Common Room, Hermione saw Harry enter and quickly prodded Ron - who pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and shoved it hastily into the fire. If Harry's mind hadn't been occupied on other things, he would have noticed - and caught the words written on the parchment before they were engulfed by the dancing flames:

_'Granger, Weasley; kindly copy out this list again and make sure Mr Potter finds it before next Wednesday's Potions lesson. Please refrain from telling him where the list came from. Failure to do this or your informing Potter of the list's origin will result in detention. Professor S. Snape.'_

_THE END..._

So it _was _him!I dunno if I should write the next lesson's punishment and add it on as a second chapter, seeing as Harry is _obviously_ going to mess up and deserve it...what ya think? Did you like this one - was the slash any good? Let me know cos I really want some reviews! _Meiow!_ xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
